Free tickets?
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo finds himself falling for Klavier after a couple on 'accidents' and being kidnapped from his show...will he finally give in?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Phoenix Wright characters or any of the places or names in this story

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Phoenix Wright characters or any of the places or names in this story. Damn I wish I owned Kerrang magazine…**

The day starts just like any other for Apollo but only for the first few minutes after he wakes. ApolloxKlavier

Free tickets?

Trucy's P.O.V

It's Wednesday! My favourite day of the week! A new edition of the greatest magazine ever comes out today! It always has stuff in about Prosecutor Gavin after the case where his guitarist was found guilty. I don't remember how long ago that was… What was my magazine called? Um…Kerrang I think, daddy sure doesn't seem to like me reading it though…

"Daddy! Can I have some money for my magazine?" I run up to him he just laughs smugly.

"Sorry honey I have no money." He throws himself into our worn leather couch.

"Daddy!" I put my hand on my hip and scowl. "I guess I'll just borrow the money off Apollo."

Lucky for me! Apollo is still in bed and he left his wallet in his coat. I'm sure he won't mind me taking a few dollars. I reach into his pocket and pull out his damaged brown leather wallet. I pull out five dollars as fast as I can.

"Daddy I'm going to buy my magazine!" I run out the door as fast as I can.

Apollo's P.O.V

I overslept again. I'm always tired living with Mr Wright and Trucy though. I spike up my hair and stumble into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr Wright." I breathe a sigh of relief when I realise Trucy isn't here. Every morning she bugs me about Prosecutor Gavin – ever since those two incidents…

The first was a few months ago. Mr Gavin invited me to his huge home to help set up for a party being held there for everyone in the police force as well as in the court system – and Mr Wright and Trucy. His home is huge! It has ten bedrooms and a swimming pool out back. Last time I went there I got lost in his closet looking for one of his stupid jackets. He ended up giving me a map of the closet; he names all the areas too. (Shoe world? Necklace paradise? Was he on drugs when he thought of the names?). He asked me to help his 'servants' (his maid and butler who live in the basement of his house) set up.

After we finished me and him sat down drinking this fine German beer of his. I think I was pretty much drunk after two bottles so he let me go to sleep in his room for a while. In a bed that looked like 10 people could sleep in it without touching. Like every room in his house it was filled with guitars but his bed was warm and far more comfortable than mine. (What I'd do to get back into the bed…) I was asleep for a few hours. The party had started so Mr Gavin came to wake me up. He kept shaking me (even though I was awake) and a loud bang spooked him and made him fall into my chest. Trucy was there and just giggled and took a photo with Ema's camera.

The second was a couple of days ago. Vera Misham came to the office to deliver a picture before I was ready to go home. The picture was of Mr Wright and Trucy; they wanted to see the progress she was making. I took the picture back to the apartment and Trucy was already in her room listen to the awful music Mr Gavin's band makes. Mr Kitaki and Wocky (who was still recovering from his operation) came to give me and Trucy some of his new pies from his pie shop. Trucy switched off her music and came out of her room before tucking into a lime pie.

"Apollo could you get my hat for me? I left it in my room"

I saw no tricks or lies so I agreed. That was until I saw her room – pictures of Mr Gavin everywhere! This girl had serious fan girl issues. All the pictures were posters from her magazines or from shows he'd done. She had framed almost all of the tickets she had got from his shows! The first photo I saw as I entered the room was one of Mr Gavin topless – wearing his usual tight black jeans and biker boots. I felt a sudden blast of heat in my face. Quickly I grab the hat lying on Trucy's bed and dash towards the door only to find out she locked it when I went in.

"Trucy open the door!" I yell.

"Not until you admit that you like Mr Gavin!"

"What? Trucy this isn't funny!"

"Say you like him and I will let you go! If not then you will just have to stare at the pictures of Mr Gavin forever!"

"…I like Mr Gavin…" I grumble under my breath – just to get out of the room.

Ever since then Trucy has been determined to try and get me and the God-awful Mr Gavin together.

"Where's Trucy?" I search around in the fridge for a drink – I find orange juice.

"She went out to go and get her magazine" He starts to laugh before sitting up and watching me. "…with your money" I spit out the drink.

"Trucy!" I throw the drink on the side and crawl back to my bedroom haunted by Mr Wright's laughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Polly!" Trucy bounces on my bed.

"Go away Trucy!" I pull my covers over my head.

"Polly! You need to see my magazine it's got …"

"…Another picture of Mr Gavin topless? Good for you Trucy…"

"Polly! I'm being serious! You need to read this!" She sulks before running out my room. Once she leaves I get out of bed and head back into the kitchen.

The phone rings.

"Welcome to the Wright talent agency where you've come to the Wright place" It became habit to answer the phone like this.

"Good morning Mr Justice – it's Hannah – Mr Gavin's assistant"

"Good morning Hannah…"

"Mr Gavin wants you to come to the office as soon as you can – he says sorry for not ringing you himself."

"Alright I'll go over." With that she's gone. What does Mr Gavin want this time?

"Trucy give me your magazine and I will read whatever it was you wanted me to while I wait at Mr Gavin's office." I grab her magazine and run out the door.

Mr Gavin is busy when I arrive for a change…

"Sorry Mr Justice he will be finished soon." Hannah sits filing her nails behind her desk. I wonder what Trucy was soon desperate for me to read? I flick through the magazine and stop where I guessed Trucy had stopped. That's when I saw the headline:

**Klavier Gavin is hot for Justice - and not just in the courtroom!**

Rock star Klavier Gavin, lead singer of the Gavineers has been hiding a dark secret and we've found out what. He's fallen for the spiky haired attorney – Apollo Justice his rival in the courtroom. Klavier Gavin has been reported losing his cool whenever around the brown haired attorney.

That's all I want to read. Mr Gavin doesn't like me like that! Does he? What am I saying? Of course he doesn't!

"Herr Forehead please come in." He welcomes me into his office. He can't resist the urge to poke me in my forehead like he does every time I see him. He sits at his desk and begins to tune one of his guitars.

"I heard you wanted to see me Mr Gavin?"

"Ja" He stares at me and I begin to feel the heat rise in my face again. "What's the matter Herr Forehead? You're blushing." I can feel myself blushing even more now he's said that.

"Um, can you explain this?" I shakily drop the magazine on his desk.

"Herr Forehead, I had no idea about this…"

"If you say so…" Part of me wants to breathe a sigh of relief but another part of me feels disappointed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ja Herr Forehead here." He gives me some tickets. "These are for an outdoor concert my band is doing at the park today."

"How much are they going to cost me?" He always charges me…

"They're free" I look at him gone out. "There's one for you, Fraulien Trucy and Herr Wright."

"Thank you Mr Gavin" I say hesitantly before turning to the door.

"By the way Herr Forehead – you're cute when you blush" My face burns up as I grab the magazine and leave.

Klavier's P.O.V

I smile as I watch Herr Forehead leave as bright red as his vest. I grab the phone from my desk.

"Fraulien Hannah do you have a copy of Kerrang magazine by any chance?"

"Yes Mr Gavin"

"Could you bring it to me Fraulien?"

"Of course Mr Gavin." As soon as I put the phone down she throws the magazine in front of me.

I flick to the page and read past the first paragraph:

Klavier tries to stop staring at Apollo whenever in the courtroom – which usually ends in misery. He also tries to spend almost all his spare time getting Apollo into his bedroom whenever he's at the rocker's home. What are you up to Klavier Gavin?

"Poor Herr Forehead…" I smile. "By the end of today he'll be even more colourful than his vest."

Apollo's P.O.V

It's 2 – the concert starts in half and hour. I didn't tell Trucy what happened with Mr Gavin at his office especially what he said as I left.

"Polly are you ok?"

Am I falling for Mr Gavin? It's all I can think about.

"Polly?"

He looked pretty good in those tight pants of his…

"Polly get off the sofa it's time to go!"  
That stupid fitted shirt of his showed off all his muscles…

"Polly snap out of it?"

Do I really like him? What am I saying?

"Polly!"

"Sorry…"

The concert is at People Park. Lucky for Trucy the tickets allow us to get to the front of the crowd of his fan girls. Nobody seems to know what this concert is for. Security around the stage area is tight. Klavier appears on stage and throws a piece of paper at me.

"Hey everybody!" Klavier yells into the microphone. "We love you all baby!"

Everyone cheers. "Who wants music?" Everyone cheers even louder. Then his awful music starts. I unfold the paper he threw at me expecting it to be empty.

Meet me behind the stage at the break.

Klavier xx

I blush furiously and wait for the break.

"I have to go somewhere…" I force my way through the crowd and past security – who lucky for me is Ema. She says nothing and lets me pass. I realise that the band is still on stage. "What's going on?"

"Herr Forehead" He messes around with his long blonde hair.

"Mr Gavin what do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you." He grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. I know he's impulsive but…

"What are you-?" He puts his finger over my mouth.

"Be quiet. We don't Fraulien Ema to catch us!" I try to pull away but his grip around my waist is far tighter than I thought. "I need to talk to you about that magazine…"

"…uh…" I try to say something but I don't know what to say.

"The magazine's right Herr Forehead…" He whispers in a low seductive voice. I feel myself relaxing in his grip.

"I…" He grabs my chin and kisses me before I get chance to speak. I feel the heat all over my body.

"Let's make a break for it." He throws me on the back of his motorbike which is parked up beside us. He knows I hate the bike; I grab hold of him as tight as I can.

Klavier's P.O.V (The next day)

He sure is quiet when he sleeps…

I push Apollo's hair away from his face. I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Good morning Mr Gavin" My maid puts a cup of coffee beside my bed and drops a paper in my lap.

"Guten morgen Fraulien."

"When are you planning on getting out of bed?" She asks.

"When I feel like it Fraulien."

The front page of the paper shows the report I was expecting. I ditched my concert. Those poor Frauliens – who would have thought me Klavier Gavin – One sexy son of a bitch would pick a guy over fan girls. I was successful in making him brighter than his vest an achievement far better than any American music award I have received.

"Guten morgen mien Apollo."

"Good morning… my Klavier…" He yawns.

Apollo's P.O.V

I don't remember how any of this happened. It was the magazine wasn't it? I sit myself up and hug up to him. I am his Apollo…

-End-


End file.
